The compound 2-(2,6-dichlorobenzylidene)hydrazinecarboximidamide, also referred to as guanabenz, is an alpha agonist of the alpha-2 type that is used as an antihypertensive drug.

Various derivatives of guanabenz have also been reported. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,020 (Sandoz, Inc.) discloses substituted benzylidene hydrazines and their use as hypoglycemic-antihyperglycemic agents, anti-obesity agents and anti-inflammatory agents. US 2004/0068017 (Bausch & Lomb Inc.) discloses substituted benzylidene hydrazines that are capable of increasing the activity of gelatinase A in ocular cells. The molecules have applications in the treatment of primary open angle glaucoma. WO 2008/061647 (Acure Pharma AB) discloses the use of N-(2-chloro-3,4,-dimethoxybenzylideneamino)guanidine as a VEGFR inhibitor and its associated applications in the treatment or prevention of undesired blood vessel formation during tumour growth and/or inflammatory conditions. WO 2005/031000 (Acadia Pharmaceuticals, Inc.) discloses substituted benzylidene hydrazines and their use in treating acute pain and chronic neuropathic pain. Finally, EP 1908464 (CNRS) discloses guanabenz and chloroguanabenz and their use in the treatment of polyglutamine expansion associated diseases, including Huntington's disease.
More recently it has been reported that guanabenz has therapeutic potential in a number of other areas. Guanabenz, was recently noted to have anti-prion activity (D. Tribouillard-Tanvier et al., 2008 PLoS One 3, e1981). It has been reported that its activity in protecting against protein misfolding is surprisingly much broader and includes attenuating accumulation of mutant Huntingtin in cell-based assays (WO 2008/041133) and protection against the lethal effects of expression of misfolding prone Insulin Akita mutant in the endoplasmic reticulum (ER) of Min6 and INS-1 pancreatic beta-cells (P. Tsaytler, H. P. Harding, D. Ron and A. Bertolotti, Science, 332, 1 Apr. 2011, 91-94).
Guanabenz has also been shown to promote survival of HeLa cells exposed to otherwise cytotoxic ER-stress induced by the N-glycosylation inhibitor tunicamycin, in a dose-dependent manner (P. Tsaytler, H. P. Harding, D. Ron and A. Bertolotti, Science, 332, 1 Apr. 2011, 91-94). Quantitative assessment of cell viability revealed that guanabenz doubled the number of cells surviving ER stress with a median effective concentration of ˜0.4 μM. Neither the α2-adrenergic receptor agonist clonidine, nor the α2-adrenergic receptor antagonist efaroxan protected cells from cytotoxic ER stress and efaroxan did not interfere with guanabenz's protective effect (P. Tsaytler, H. P. Harding, D. Ron and A. Bertolotti, Science, 332, 1 Apr. 2011, 91-94). These observations demonstrate that guanabenz rescues cells from lethal ER stress by a mechanism independent of the α2-adrenergic receptor. Guanabenz protects cells from otherwise lethal accumulation of misfolded proteins by binding to a regulatory subunit of protein phosphatase 1, PPP1R15A (GADD34), selectively disrupting the stress-induced dephosphorylation of the α subunit of translation initiation factor 2 (eIF2α). Guanabenz sets the translation rates in stressed cells to a level manageable by available chaperones, thereby restoring protein homeostasis. It was reported that Guanabenz does not bind to the constitutive PPP1R15B (CReP) and therefore does not inhibit translation in non-stressed cells. (P. Tsaytler, H. P. Harding, D. Ron and A. Bertolotti, Science, 332, 1 Apr. 2011, 91-94).
Failure to maintain proteostasis in the ER by mounting an adequate unfolded protein response (UPR) is recognized as a contributing factor to many pathological conditions. Thus, the molecules described here, which inhibit eIF2α phosphatase to fine-tune protein synthesis, may be of therapeutic benefit to a large number of diseases caused protein misfolding stress and in particular with an accumulation of misfolded proteins. The present invention seeks to provide alternative compounds based on a guanabenz core structure that have potential therapeutic applications in treating disorders associated with protein misfolding stress and in particular with an accumulation of misfolded proteins.